Rob Kardashian
| died= | hometown= Los Angeles, California | knownfor= Reality TV star | season= Dancing with the Stars 13 | partner= Cheryl Burke | place= 2nd | highestscore= 30 (Freestyle & Instant Samba) | lowestscore= 16 (Viennese Waltz) | averagescore= 25.1 }} Robert Arthur "Rob" Kardashian is a celebrity from Season 13 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California, to attorney Robert Kardashian and wife Kris. He has three older sisters, Kourtney, Kim, and Khloé. His parents divorced in 1991, and his mother married Olympic decathlete Bruce Jenner (now Caitlyn) the same year. Through their marriage, Kardashian gained step-brothers Burton "Burt", Brandon, and Brody; step-sister Casey; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie Jenner. His father, Robert Kardashian, died in September 2003 from esophageal cancer. Kardashian graduated from the University of Southern California's Marshall School of Business in 2009. Career Kardashian has taken on several business ventures working with PerfectSkin, Rival Spot, the BG5 and working on his own sock line. Kardashian was one of the final judges of Miss USA 2012. Kardashian announced in August 2012 that he would return to the University of Southern California and study law later in the year. USC's Gould School of Law, however, denied this, and stated via its Twitter account that Kardashian had not even applied to the school. In 2012, Kardashian participated in Fox's dating game show The Choice. That same year, he launched his sock line titled Arthur George. The reality series Rob & Chyna premiered 11 September 2016. Its follows Kardashian's relationship with model Blac Chyna as they prepare to welcome their first child. Six hour-long episodes were ordered, excluding a television special featuring the birth of Kardashian and Chyna's newborn. It was later renewed for a second season. Personal Life Kardashian dated actress Adrienne Bailon from 2007 until 2009. Their relationship was documented on the family reality show Keeping Up with the Kardashians. After months of speculation, in October 2012, Kardashian confirmed through his Twitter account that he and singer Rita Ora were dating. In December 2012, it was revealed that their relationship had ended. In December 2015, it was reported that Kardashian was hospitalized after falling ill and diagnosed with diabetes. In January 2016, Kardashian began dating model Blac Chyna. On 5 April 2016, Kardashian and Chyna announced their engagement via Instagram after three months of dating. In May 2016, it was reported that the couple were expecting their first child together. In September 2016, they confirmed that they were having a girl. Their daughter, Dream Renée Kardashian, was born 10 November 2016. On 17 December 2016, the couple announced their split on social media after Chyna's Instagram account was hacked. Kardashian told his Snapchat followers that his fiancee left him, moved out of their home and took their one-month-old daughter with her. However, the couple reconciled as the split was revealed to be done in the "heat of the moment." In December 2016, Kardashian announced on his Instagram post that he and Chyna have split. On 28 December 2016, Kardashian was hospitalized again for diabetes. However, he left the hospital the next day. Dancing with the Stars 13 Kardashian was a contestant in Season 13 of Dancing with the Stars in 2011. He was paired with two-time champion Cheryl Burke and made it further than his sister Kim did during her appearance in the seventh season. Kardashian was almost eliminated in the fourth week. During the season, Kardashian became the most improved dancer, advancing with his partner Cheryl Burke to the finals, her fifth time doing so. The pair finished in second place against J.R. Martinez and Karina Smirnoff. Scores Trivia * His older sister Kim Kardashian competed in Season 7. She placed 11th. * He is the only runner-up in DWTS from Seasons 8 to 15 that did not participate in a marathon. Gallery Rob-Cheryl-Promo13.jpg RobKardashian-Promo13.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 13 contestants Category:Actors Category:Runners-up